nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Wrayburn
'Diana Wrayburn '''jest Nocną Łowczynią, która prowadziła kiedyś w Alicante sklep z bronią o nazwie Strzała Diany. Po Mrocznej Wojnie zgłosiła się do objęcia stanowiska nauczyciela w Instytucie w Los Angeles, gdzie miała zajmować się rodzeństwem Blackthornów. Biografia Wczesne życie Diana urodziła się jako David Laurence Wrayburn. Od zawsze czuła się kobietą, nawet będąc małym chłopcem. Miała starszą siostrę, Arię, która ją akceptowała. Nawet jej rodzice, Aaron i Lissa, pozwalali być jej prawdziwą sobą w ich domu, jednak w miejscach publicznych była dla nich Davidem.Władca Cieni'' W młodości miała mentora, który znacząco wpłynął na jej osobowość. Po Powstaniu odziedziczyła po ojcu sklep z bronią na Flintlock Street w Alicante.Miasto niebiańskiego ognia Kiedy skończyła 18 lat, razem z Arią wyjechała do Tajlandii, by uczyć się w Instytucie w Bangkoku. Będąc tam, mogła wreszcie być sobą. Podawała się za siostrę Arii, Dianę - imię zaczerpnęła ze sklepu ojca, Strzały Diany i greckiej bogini łowów. Poznała tam Catarinę Loss, czarownicę, która pracowała jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu Przyziemnych.Pani Noc Diana spędziła kilka lat na podróżach po Tajlandii i Azji Południowej, gdzie m.in. walczyła z demonami. Aria i Diana postanowiły wyruszyć na wyspę, na której miały ukrywać się demony Thotsakan. Zostały jednak zaatakowane przez liczne zjawy. Obie zostały poważnie ranne w czasie walki. Uratowała je Catarina. Diana powoli wracała do zdrowia, lecz Arii nie udało się uratować. W czasie leczenia, Catarina poznała prawdę o tożsamości Diany. Pocieszała ją i poinformowała, że w świecie ludzi istnieje na to określenie: transgenderyzm. Catarina powiedziała Diane, że może dokonać przemiany, ale będzie do tego niezbędna medycyna Przyziemnych. Diana zdecydowała, że zamieszka z Catariną w Bangkoku, z dala od Clave. Kiedy poinformowała swoich rodziców o śmierci Arii i planach zmiany płci, oni postanowili bardzo ją wspierali i postanowili powiedzieć Konsulowi, że to David zginął, by ona mogła wrócić do domu jako ich córka. Diana mieszkała z Catariną przez trzy lata, podczas których poznała więc osób w podobnej do jej sytuacji. Nie planowała powrotu do świata Nocnych Łowców, ani narażania rodziców na okłamywanie Clave. Kiedy oboje zginęli w ataku demonów, nie wzięła udziału w ich pogrzebie. Kiedy usłyszała o Mrocznej Wojnie, zdecydowała się walczyć. Wróciła do Idrisu, powiedziała Konsulowi, że jest córką Wrayburnów, Dianą. W zawirowaniu walk, nikt nie dopytywał o szczegóły. Dodatkowo postanowiła ponownie otworzyć sklep z bronią. Mroczna Wojna Diana brała czynny udział w spotkaniach Clave w Idrisie. Clary Fray i Jace Herondale odwiedzili jej sklep w poszukiwaniu nowego miecza. Diana postanowiła podarować jej Hesperosa, broń należącą kiedyś do Morgensternów, a który sprzedała jej wcześniej Jocelyn. W czasie walki Diana starała się pomóc rodzeństwu Blackthorn, lecz było za późno - stała się świadkiem zabicia Andrew Blackthorna przez jego własnego syna, Juliana. Zaniepokojona dalszym losem dzieci zgłosiła się do objęcia posady nauczycielki w Instytucie, co miała rozważyć Konsul Penhallow.Miasto niebiańskiego ognia Los Angeles Konsul spełniła prośbę Diany, która mogła przeprowadzić się do Los Angeles, gdzie zamieszkała we własnym domu poza Instytutem. Pamiętając o własnych doświadczeniach, chciała pomóc Emmie i Blackthornom. Nie zgodziła się na zostanie szefową Instytutu, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że Arthur Blackthorn nie będzie radził sobie ze wszystkimi obowiązkami. Loteria W sierpniu 2012 roku, Emma wraz z Cristiną Rosales natrafiła na zwłoki pokryte znakami podobnymi do tych, które pokrywały ciała jej rodziców. Chociaż postanowiły prowadzić w tajemnicy własne śledztwo, zawiadomiły Cichych Braci i Dianę. W czasie jednej z lekcji, do Instytutu przybyli faerie razem z Markiem Blackthornem, który od ostatniej wojny przebywał z nimi. Diana początkowo nie uczestniczyła w spotkaniu, jednak dołączyła do dyskusji, by nie dopuścić do zdemaskowania Arthura. Zatrzymała wszystko w tajemnicy przed Clave i zaoferowała swoją pomoc, chociaż swoje działania prowadziła w tajemnicy. Nie informując pozostałych, Diana pracowała na własną rękę. Gdy zrozumiała, że wiersz mówił o krwi Blackthorna, skontaktowała się z Catariną Loss i wkrótce odkryła, że Strażnikiem był ich zaufany przyjaciel, czarownik Malcolm Fade. Udała się do węzła geomantycznego, by skonfrontować się z nim. Na miejscu spotkała Emmę, Juliana i pozostałych, którzy również odkryli prawdę i chcieli ratować Tavvy'ego, który miał zostać złożony w ofierze. Próbowano ją powstrzymać za pomocą magii, jednak uwolniła się spod zaklęcia. Po walce i śmierci Malcolma, wszyscy bezpiecznie wrócili do Instytutu. Diana chciała wziąć na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, na co Julian odpowiedział, że nie potrafi kłamać. Centurioni w Instytucie Diana kontynuowała nauczanie w Instytucie, kiedy pojawili się w nim Centurioni. Mimo najlepszych zamiarów, musiała radzić sobie z arogancką Zarą Dearborn. Kiedy Gwyn przybył do Instytutu poinformować o procesie Kierana, nazwał ją 'piękną panią', co bardzo ją zaskoczyło. Zanim zniknął, podarował jej prezent, dzięki któremu mogła go przywołać w razie potrzeby. Diana broniła Instytutu, który został zaatakowany przez Malcolma. Skontaktowała się z Catariną Loss, by ta natychmiast otworzyła Portal do Instytutu Londyńskiego, gdzie przeniosła się razem z dziećmi. Kiedy Gwyn przybył do Londynu z Kieranem i pozostałymi, bardzo się ucieszyła. Następnie udała się do Idrisu, gdzie przekazała Jii Penhallow informacje od Królowej Jasnego Dworu i podejrzenia co do Zary Dearborn. Idris Pozostając w Idrisie, Diana zapoznawała się z dokumentami otrzymanymi od Konsul. Niespodziewanie pojawił się Gwyn i zabrał ją do Puszczy Brocelind, gdzie odkryli ślady zarazy. Wspólnie obronili Ty'a, Livvy i Kita przed Jeźdźcami Mannan. Kiedy Gwyn zapytał ją, dlaczego nie może kierować Instytutem, Diana opowiedziała mu swoją historię. Diana była obecna na spotkaniu Rady, podczas którego przesłuchiwano Annabel Blackthorn. Próbowała bronić Blackthornów przed Kohortą. Była świadkiem, jak Annabel wpada w szał i zabija Roberta Lightwooda oraz Livvy Blackthorn. Wygląd Diana ma czarne włosy i ciemną skórę. Oczy mają brązową barwę, z dodatkiem zielonych plamek. Na policzku znajduje się tatuaż przedstawiający srebrną rybkę koi. Występowanie * Miasto niebiańskiego ognia ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) * ''Książęta i rycerze bladzi ''(wspomniana) * ''A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld * Pani Noc * Władca Cieni Przypisy Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy